


Love Is Blindness

by sobermeup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, Gotham Inspired, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: "In a city of drug dealers, arms dealers, and gangs, there's always a little birdie.A little birdie told me that Barbara Dunkleman eats birdies like you for lunch. And Burns serves them to her, on a silver plater.How come the white panther didn't gobble you up, and spit you back out into the river?""Well, 's 'cause she liked my cock, innit."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 5am after a night without sleep because of Gotham (which y'all should watch). Please excuse the mistakes, it has not been edited. Also I didn't sleep so, please be nice if it's terrible.

“My dear Barbie, things are tense right now.” Soft lips against skin, a gentle caress there, a soft touch here. He rubs a circle with his thumb on her hand. She huffs. Her nostrils flare in anger. He shushes her and kisses her neck again. 

“Goddamn it, Burns. I want results, and I want them now. He will pay for what he’s taken.” She pushes away from him, anger burning in her eyes. He grabs her wrist roughly, his demeanor swiftly changed. He yanks her towards him. 

“We’ve discussed this, sweet Barbie. I let you play when there is no damage. If you start a war with those idiots, I swear to God, I’ll- Listen to me, and listen closely. Those cock bites don’t play around, sweetie. And neither do I. Remember who’s fucking in charge here.” She yanks her hand away, the anger shifting to fury. She yanks her wrist away.

“I have enough sway that I could have you killed. Don’t think that because I came to you for help that you own me. Perhaps I should keep you in the bedroom. Sometimes I think that’s where your only talent is.” She stands from the booth and swipes her arm across the table, sending glasses and plates to the floor. He flinches at the consequential shattering sounds. 

She doesn’t. She grabs her coat and wraps it around her shoulders, sending one last icy glare his way before stomping over the shards, and out of the cabaret. 

“Barbie, wait- Barbara, c’mon. Baby, come back!” 

The only response he gets is a middle finger, and a shouted, “Fuck you, Michael Burns.” He slams his fist on the table. 

“Someone get this mess fucking cleaned up!  _ Aaron _ !” He turns to the boy who scurries closer. 

“Y-Yes sir?” 

“Send Barbie flowers, two dozen roses, and that necklace I was going to give her for her birthday. Do it now, so I can have my woman back. And get someone to get me a new glass of fucking whiskey!” 

-

Barbara Dunkleman, the White Panther, as she’s known in the underworld is a woman of power, and wealth. She gets what she wants and doesn’t take no for an answer. She would be considered the queen of San Andreas if not for Geoff Ramsey and his group of Cock Bites. Geoff runs a tight ship, and Barbara has to respect that. She understands what it’s like to want power, wealth, respect. The difference, though, is that Barbara doesn’t go around stealing people’s toys without proper cause. She takes what she wants if she see’s fit. What she doesn’t see fit is Geoff stealing from her. 

She will get her revenge, she just needs Burns to listen to her. Burnie is an easy man to sway. She just needs the right outfit, the right shoes, and the right words. The right outfit is easy enough, she just needs to get Burnie alone. 

When she arrives at her house she is please to find Aaron Marquis, the fidgety one, waiting inside with one of her maids. With him he has roses. 

“I-I come bearing a peace offering from M-Mister Burns.” He holds out a blue silk covered box to her. It looks suspiciously like a jewelry box. She takes it from him, narrowed eyes making him shake more than normal. She opens the box and gasps. How can she stay mad at Burnie when he offers her such gifts like this. She pulls the necklace out of the box. She looks up at Aaron, who seems to be admiring her. When their eyes connect, he jumps, and looks down. 

“Aaron, be a dear and put this on for me will you?” He looks up at her cautiously. He nods and takes the necklace from her. She turns around, and pulls her hair out of the way. Aaron gently places the necklace against her skin. The cool metal sends a shiver down Barbara’s spine. Aaron hooks the necklace together and his fingers linger against her skin a little longer than they should. She turns, grinning.

“How do I look?” Barbara lifts her chin, and turns slightly both ways. Aaron gulps. 

“S-Stunning. M-Mister Burns s-sure knows ho-ow to p-pick jewelry.” He looks away from her, back down at the floor. 

“Yes, he does.”

-

“Burnie, dear. If you wanted to apologize you could’ve come yourself. Instead of sending that sniveling little bunny.” Barbara stalks into Burnie’s office, grinning, hands clasped together in front of her fur coat. 

“Aaron is not a bunny, Barbie.” 

“He sure shivers like one. Oh! Oh! Or like one of those dogs. The ugly ones, what’re they called?” She sits down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Chihuahua?”

“Yes. He’s a little shivering, quivering chihuahua. He’s got wandering eyes, too. Might want to have that checked. Speaking of seeing things. I have something to show you. Mm, let’s take a trip to your bedroom?” Barbara unbuttons the first button on her coat. 

“I, um, I have work to do.” Burnie glances up and down of what he can see of Barbara’s body. He licks his lips, and swallows. 

“Oh, Burnie, baby. Don’t make me do work already. We haven’t even gotten to foreplay yet.” She stands and walks around his desk. She pulls his chair out from the desk and puts her knees outside his thighs. 

“Barbie, I r-really should-” Burnie is interrupted by Barbara’s soft finger against his lips. She shakes her head with a devilish grin. Barbara pulls her finger down from his lips to his chin. She lets her finger fall to his chest, and follows the line of his shirt to his belt. She softly trails her hand onto his crotch. 

“Don’t you wanna see what’s under this coat? Don’t you wanna see why I came here, all dolled up? Don’t you wanna ravish your pretty Barbie Doll?” 

“Babs, oh, darling. There’s nothing in the world that could stop me from wanting to do that.” He leans forward a little to kiss her but she stops him with the same finger against his lips again. 

“Then be a man, and fucking do it.” 

Barbara Dunkleman always get what she wants. Her revenge against Geoff was just another thing on her long list. Convincing Burnie was easy.

  
_ Check! I’m coming for you Geoff. You better be fucking ready. _


End file.
